


Hooked

by IAintAJudas



Category: Walking Dead (TV), Walking Dead RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:58:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1518236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAintAJudas/pseuds/IAintAJudas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had to stop this. They both knew it, but he hadn't had her in weeks; whenever they had a break during filming, and they knew that they weren't going to be disturbed for a while; he'd drag her back to his trailer and take her.</p><p>Norman Reedus / Emily Kinney</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hooked

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like there isn't enough Emily/Norman RPF out there. I'm going to change that.  
> I'm a bit rusty on writing smut, be gentle with me!  
> \- Mila

They had to stop this. They both knew it, but he hadn't had her in weeks; whenever they had a break during filming, and they knew that they weren't going to be disturbed for a while; he'd drag her back to his trailer and take her.  
They crept away during their lunch hour this time, Norman knew from the second she sauntered onto set that fucking morning that she wanted it; Emily played the blue-eyed innocent Beth well, but there was a glint in those gorgeous eyes that only he saw and it drove him mad.

Norman kicked the trailer door shut hard behind him, before Emily could react to his desperation, she found herself slammed up against it; her legs wrapped around his waist as he pressed hot, open mouthed kisses against her neck; his lips burned tortuously against her skin, she moaned and drove her fingers into his thick dark hair.

“You're playing a dangerous game girl,” Norman growled into her ear; grinding himself against Emily roughly.

“Don't know what you're on about,” She breathed; biting her lip as Norman sank his teeth into her neck, “Fuck,”

This has been going on for months, they had an instant attraction the first time they'd met; after a few weeks of walking in circles around one another, they'd fucked in the trailer for the first time. Andrew nearly caught them the second time; Norman had Emily bent over the sofa when he'd rapped his knuckles against the door, Norman held his hand over her mouth and drove deep into her lithe body; his fingertips circling her clit roughly as she came hard against him. The adrenaline and excitement of nearly being caught overwhelmed her, it would have been awkward to say the least if Andrew had walked in and saw Norman pounding her pussy mercilessly on the sofa that the cast often congregated on, but they couldn't control themselves any more, they said every time would be the last time but they were hooked on each other.

“You know exactly what you're doing,” He gritted out, pulling the dirty yellow t shirt over her head and throwing it against the floor; her bra followed suit in quick succession as he latched onto her nipple – biting and sucking it until she moaned sensually; her head falling forward in bliss.

Emily felt his hardness pressing against her through his jeans; she ground against him – desperate to feel him fill her and fuck her senseless “Norman, please,” she whimpered.

He looked up at her with heated eyes; his striking blue eyes boring into hers as he fumbled with her trousers, his nimble fingers making quick work of the button and zip; shimmying the fabric down her hips, he pushed two fingers inside her, “What was that?”

“Please!” Heat flared across Emily's skin as Norman's thick, calloused fingers stretched her; pumping into her roughly, he felt so good.

He moaned as her muscles contracted around him, the tight wetness nearly overwhelming him before it had even began; he frantically pushed his jeans down his thighs. Emily's legs tightened around his waist as he slammed inside her; Norman muffled a loud groan into the crook of her neck, it had been weeks since he'd felt her pussy clenching around his thick cock – she was so wet for him, her juices dripping down his thighs as he set a brutal pace, he fisted a hand into her long blonde hair as she bit down on his shoulder.

“Fuck baby,” Norman slid a hand between their sweaty bodies and found her clit; rubbing it punishing with his thumb, “You're so tight...”

Emily's body tensed against him; she could barely breathe as he devoured her, his sharp teeth biting her again – she moaned, nothing she'd ever experienced even came close to Norman; he drove her wild, igniting a fire inside of her that pulled them both into ecstasy. She felt her orgasm building up, a coil tightening as he fucked her harder; she knew he was close - his heavy, frantic breaths growing louder against her ear.

“Come for me baby...” He moaned, squeezing her clit with his fingers; nearly pulling completely out of her before slamming back inside, he felt her muscles tensing around him as she threw back her head and moaned his name; her impossibly wet, tight pussy hurling him over the edge.

Norman muffled his moans of pleasure into the pale skin of her neck, he emptied himself inside her; he'd never come so hard than how he did with Emily. Every fucking time she just blew his mind, he couldn't wait to have her for the night rather than just quickies in the trailer. He lowered her to the ground gently and gave her a searing kiss.

“Did you book the hotel?” Emily breathed; her voice shaking noticeably, her aroused blue eyes gazing up at him. He nodded and kissed her again, swiping her tongue across her bottom lip; she bit down gently on his teasingly – he groaned and pulled himself away from her.

“We ain't got enough time for round 2 Ems,” Norman winked at her, his voice was husky as a blush started to form across his cheeks as he fumbled with his jeans – gesturing for her to do the same.

“We'll have enough time for round three, four and five soon,” Emily said cheekily, her eyes never leaving his as they hurried to get back on set. Her hand reached for the door handle but Norman's hand slammed against it, she looked back at him as he pressed himself against her back; his hardening cock twitching against her through the denim.

“Saturday, 9pm. Don't be late,” He growled against the back of her neck; nipping softly.

“Wouldn't dream of it,” Emily ground back against him, eliciting a delicious moan from him; she pulled at the door and slipped out into the open air, with a final, seductive wink – she turned her back and sauntered away. Knowing that Norman was watching her hungrily as she headed back towards the set. She couldn't wait for the weekend.


End file.
